


Courage

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Blaine's first transfer to Dalton, inspired by this picture:<br/>http://black-leather.tumblr.com/post/19350684994</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Blaine came back from his first Warblers practice that evening feeling somewhat relaxed, perhaps for the first time since the transfer to Dalton. He set the cage down containing his new charge, “Leontyne,” slipped out of his uniform, and went to take a shower.

As the water beat down on his shoulders, he thought about the fresh start that had been handed to him. The cast had finally come off a week ago, the bruises had long since faded, and the only other sign of that night at Sadie Hawkins was a curved scar on his side, a healed cut from the ring one of the boys was wearing as they threw their punches. He knew Dalton would be safe, but also more challenging; it would look good on college applications, for sure. He just had to decide if he was really here for himself, or if it was to mollify his worried mother and satisfy his father who always expected nothing but the best of an “Anderson man.” He was starting to make friends; Wes had made himself Blaine’s own personal guardian, and David and Trent were nice enough…but it would take a while until he was truly comfortable. At least he had the safety of the no bullying policy. After graduation? He would just have to think about that later.

He turned off the water, toweled himself off and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing a comfy worn T and shorts. Looking over at Leontyne, he quipped, “guess we’re both in our own gilded cages, huh?” The little bird tweeted away as if in agreement. Blaine quickly threw on the clothes and bent down; “how about I let you out for a bit, let you stretch your wings a little.” He checked to be sure the door and window were secure, then opened the cage door. The bird looked at the opening hesitantly. “Come on, Leontyne, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Finally the canary hopped to the edge of the cage, then out onto Blaine’s hand. “That’s right…see? That’s a little better, don’t you think?” Blaine went to sit on his bed, made up with the sheets his mom sent from home, leaned on the wall and crossed his legs. As the little bird trilled a tune, she flew from his hand to rest on his knee.

“Yeah, cages can keep you safe. But everybody needs to venture out of theirs every once in a while. I know I’m safe here, but I’m still trying to be brave. Being out of the cage isn’t so bad, is it Leontyne?” The name was nice, he thought, albeit a tongue twister. ”Hey, I could call you Leo for short… like Leo the Lion. And you know what every little lion has, right, Leo? Courage!” he growled like the character from the Wizard of Oz.

“Yeah, Leo…we just need a little courage. We’ll be okay.”


End file.
